Hey Again Mary
by KayDrew
Summary: What happens after Rory sees Tristan at the bus stop? This is the sequal to Hey, Mary.


Rory got into her rental car. She turned the key and was about ready to pull out of the parking lot when her phone rang. She picked it up after the first ring. "Hello," she said. Her voice was crisp and clear.

"Rory," said an excited voice on the other end.

"Paris," Rory replied in a slight disbelieving tone, "Hey!"

"Hey to you too," Paris said, "Can you come over? Doyle and I we have big news."

Rory looked at the clock. It was getting late and she wanted to go home. However, she also wanted to see Paris. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. "Sure. I'll be there in about five minutes," Rory said. She remembered very well where Paris and Doyle lived. Rory had lived there herself while at Yale.

In exactly five minutes, Rory was at the apartment. Before she could even knock, Doyle had thrown the door wide open. "Rory, hello," he said. His voice was perky. He was beaming with pride.

Rory walked into the apartment. Standing in the middle of the room was Paris, who was beaming and pregnant. Rory could not help but to gape at the bulging belly. "Congratulations," she said.

"We're having twin girls. Can you believe it, Rory? I'm going to be a mom," Paris said. She led her best friend over to the couch and sat down.

"No, I can't. Do you have names," Rory asked.

Paris and Doyle nod. "Yup, we do. They'll be named Athena, after Athens, and Roma, after Rome. Doyle and I decided to choose their names by picking our favorite book. I chose The Iliad and Doyle chose The Odyssey. Isn't that a great idea," Paris said. She sounded happy and excited.

"Those are perfect names. You two are going to be great parents," Rory said. She smiled at the couple.

"So, what is it like on the presidential campaign? Can you say or is it top secret? He hasn't dropped out of the race has he," Paris asked. She winked at her friend. "I knew you'd make it big and for once I'm not jealous."

Rory laughed at the comment. "Oh, it's so good to see you again," she said wistfully, "No, Mr. Obama hasn't. There's a caucus coming up in a day or two and I asked for a little vacation while it is happening. I'm glad to be back home. You wouldn't believe who I ran into at the bus stop! Tristan," Rory said. She sounded breathless. Her cheeks flush slightly.

"Tristan? How is he," Paris said, not noticing the flush.

"He was good. He called me 'Mary'," Rory said. Her cheeks were growing redder.

"Are you getting sick," Paris said. She had finally noticed the flush. "Go. I can't afford to get sick. It was good to see you."

"Woah," Rory said. She was hauled off the couch. Rory was then shoved out the door. Shaking her head, Rory went back to her rental car and got in. Starting it, she drove to her home.

Jumping out of the car, she raced up the steps. Throwing the door open, she cried, "MOM!"

"Rory! How is my favorite daughter in the whole world," Lorelei asked, "Look at the ring he gave me!" The woman squealed.

Rory took her hand and examined the ring. "Oh, it's beautiful! Where is he," Rory asked, "I am wonderful mom."

"He decided to stay at the diner tonight because he has a shipment coming early," Lorelei explained. She led Rory into the living room. For hours, they talked.

At two in the morning, Rory glanced at the clock and then, telling her mom good night, went to bed. Around four in the morning, there was a slight tap. Rory woke. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around. Her gaze settled on the wonder. Slowly, she got up and went to the window. Opening it, she gasped. "Tristan, what are you doing here," she asked.

"I had to see you. Rory, I love you. I always have," he said, reaching for her hand.

She took it and looked into his eyes. "I do too. But, we can't be together," Rory interjected.

"Who says," Tristan asked. He looked into her eyes. His gaze was severe and drilled into Rory.

"Well…" she began. However, she stopped. No one said that they could not be together. Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed him.

He smirked at her. "Well, that answers my question," he said, "Good night, Mary. I'll see you in the morning." He turned and left.


End file.
